Saving Christmas
by xoc13
Summary: Birthday fic for Caris Bennet. Booth recounts  how Brennan saved Christmas.


**Happy early birthday to my friend Caris Bennet. **

**I've been working on this oneshot since November and thanks to the invaluable help of the birthday girl and pal Chymom this story took shape. It's a long warm read;D**

**Booth shares with his family that Christmas is all about making the impossible happen.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

The little girl sitting on his lap was entranced with the lighting nose on his Rudolph-the-red-nosed-reindeer sweatshirt. He fumbled with the switch, turning on and off the red light. His baby reached out every time the light blinked out, pinching the bulb in between two small fingers.

"Booth!" His head snapped up to find Brennan standing a few steps away from the couch fresh out of the shower. She gave him a chastising look for keeping their child up past her bedtime.

"You said you'd put her to bed." Brennan stated, watching the child rub a tiny hand across her face.

"Good night, Princess." He kissed his daughter on the cheek before Brennan took her. In silence, he watched Brennan's retreating back until she rounded a corner and disappeared down the hallway.

He let out a deep sigh as he rose from the couch. It seemed he wasn't going to get his dream Christmas this year either.

He stepped under the hot water spray, rolling his shoulders and allowing the water to hit his back. He stood there motionless for a long while until the cooling temperature of the water prompted him into action.

He heard shuffling noises and called out to Brennan, rinsing the soap away. He pulled the shower curtain to the side and found Brennan perched on the counter next to the hand sink. She had his sweatshirt in her hands, running her fingers over the bulb just like their daughter had. Despite feeling like shit, he couldn't help but smile. It never seized to surprise him how much his little princess resembled her mother.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." He offered, apologizing for not taking their bundle of joy to bed like he'd promised.

"She was tired and went right to sleep." Brennan commented, placing the garment next to where she was sitting. "What's the matter?" She asked, having noticed his sudden mood shift. He'd been all smiles and laughter during the day, but shut down after Parker went back to Rebecca's.

"Nothing." He answered automatically, passing the towel over his shoulders and arms. "It's just..." He knew she wasn't going to let it go and talking to her would help him get it out of his chest.

Brennan watched him step out of the tub and cross the short distance between them to stand in front of her.

"I spent all morning putting up the Christmas tree and decorations with my boy and baby girl." He shook his head, water droplets hitting Brennan's face and neck in the process. "I just thought this year it would be different." Booth added in a soft voice.

Brennan needed no further explanation. She knew what he was referring to and it angered her.

"She shouldn't take him away. Not on Christmas." She'd shared that thought with him many times before, having witnessed his struggle every year to have his boy for Christmas day.

"It's our daughter's first Christmas and I just wanted…is it too much to ask to be with my family?" Booth lowered his gaze, fingers toying with the string on the waistband of her sleep shorts.

"You're a good father." She cupped his face in her hands, forcing his gaze to return to hers. He placed a kiss on her right palm and enjoyed her touch. She knew him better than anyone else and her reassurance that he was a good father didn't come as a surprise.

"Every year it's the same thing. I keep hoping for some miracle and that I'll be having Parker for the holidays." The set to his jaw became tighter as he added, "And every year I have to conform to seeing him for a few hours."

There wasn't much else she could tell him so she did the next best thing. Her arms went around him and she held him. Booth buried his face in the crook her neck to breathe her in, finding comfort in their embrace.

B&B

Days later

"Bones!" He called enthusiastically as he opened the front door, returning after a long day at the office.

"Here." Brennan called. In his haste he didn't even see her when he bypassed the kitchen.

"Guess what?" His smile reached his eyes.

"I don't guess." Brennan stated matter of fact. Booth chuckled, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"I don't know what got into Rebecca, but Parker will be spending Christmas with us." He bent to kiss his daughter on the forehead before moving to stand behind the high chair, effectively getting out of the way.

"That's fantastic news." Brennan studied his features, loving the way his eyes sparkled.

"Yeah." Booth agreed.

after dinner Booth sat on the couch, looking over a list of materials he still needed in order to continue the renovations for their home. They'd finally settled on a fixer-upper of a house and through the time they finished the most essential reparations they moved to Brennan's apartment. It was bigger and accommodated them better.

Plus, they were making great memories.

Brennan ambled over to him and sat, scanning over the list. After discussing their plan of action for the house all that was left to do was to relax since their little bundle of joy was asleep.

Brennan made a move to disconnect the tree lights. She was bent over attempting to complete her task when she felt a hand land on her ass.

"Booth!" She squealed in a hush as he brought her back to sit on his lap. She squirmed at first, trying to settle comfortably.

He smiled against her shoulder, his lips skimming her soft skin as he opened his mouth to speak. "Bones..." He began as he landed hot kisses on the side of her neck. Feeling playful he asked if she'd been good or bad. The rotation of her hips was his response. "Naughty, eh?" He chuckled darkly. The sound sent a shot of arousal to her nether regions. Their lips met and his hands settled on her waist.

What started out as a playful make out session quickly escalated. Their tongues mingled and pelvis met pelvis in a rough grinding motion.

"Off." Brennan husked against his throat, pulling at the neckline of his worn tee. A startled yelp escaped when he shifted, settling her on the couch. His body covered hers as his hands found their way under the hem of the tank top she was wearing.

His mouth was busy nipping along her jawline. His hands squeezed her breasts softly, contrasting with his frantic thrusts. They were both still fully clothed and that fact turned her on even more. He had the effect of driving her wild in mere seconds and with little stimulation.

"Mmmm…." He moaned against her chest once he finally discarded her top, taking in her feminine scent.

"Ooo!" She gasped when his lips replaced his hands. He sucked and kissed her over and over again. Her fingers speared in his hair in an effort to keep him between her breasts. He continued his ministrations, inching a hand under the waistband of her sweats.

"BOOTH!" She felt her eyes cross as she reached the peak of pleasure. His lips met hers, muffling her cry as he continued to pump his fingers slowly in and out of her to bring her down from her high.

A wicked spark flashed in her features once recovered and she shoved him back. "Bones." He encouraged with a low growl as he got rid of his shirt. Brennan tugged on the waistband of his pants and smiled triumphantly when his hardened cock jutted between their bodies.

He stretched on the couch, completely naked and watched her slowly straddle his thighs. He grunted and she laughed that sexy laugh he loved. She fisted him with one hand, giving him a few tugs before impaling herself on him.

"Unh, uh." His hands landed on her thighs and enjoyed the sight before him. Her breasts swayed softly as she moved up and down. All he had to do was to willingly receive what she was giving.

When he recognized how close she was to falling over the edge his hips pistoned upward. She fell forward, pressing their torsos flush together as he fucked her from below.

The powerful release left them both panting and sated.

Booth yanked the blanket draped over the back of the couch to cover them, encasing their shared warmth while Brennan curled her body against his.

"We shouldn't stay on the couch." She mumbled against his chest, but made no move to get up. Instead, she slipped a leg between his.

"I know." He agreed and sighed against the top of her head. They were quiet and unmoving for a long while before he spoke again. "Alright." Booth sat up, wrapped Brennan in the blanket and carried her to their bedroom.

Once they were settled in they shared an 'I love you' before sleep claimed them.

B&B

December 24

"I wanna help." Brennan pouted when she was kicked out of the kitchen.

"Nope. You can't see." Booth took his daughter's tiny hand in his and did a wave like motion. He watched his love resign and head towards the living room before he turned back to his son. Earlier in the day he spent some quality time with the kids, working on a present for Brennan.

"Done." Parker announced, applying the last bit of tape to hold the wrapping paper in place.

"Mission accomplished." Booth shared a high five with his son. His little girl squealed a laugh as Booth gave her a small bounce.

Brennan eyed them curiously, wondering what the package Parker placed under the tree was all about.

"Hey." Booth used his charm to win her over. "It's a surprise." He landed a kiss on her cheek, chuckling as she continued to frown. "Aw, Mommy is mad." Booth chatted with the baby in his arms.

"I'm not mad." Brennan objected, shrugging a shoulder. Booth thought she looked adorable.

"Are we camping out here?" Parker asked enthusiastically as he sat next to Brennan, leaving her seated amongst Booths.

"Yeah!" Booth agreed, sharing a fist bump with the boy.

Late at night Brennan checked in on her daughter before padding to the family room. The glow of the tree lights danced off the furniture, making it unnecessary for her to turn on any lights.

"Hey." Booth mumbled softly when he felt her walk past him. He sat up on the inflatable mattress and looked around, instantly noting Parker was hogging.

"Hey." Brennan returned the greeting as she squatted to unplug the lights.

"Sneaking a peek?" Booth teased, untangling the sheet from his legs.

"No!" Brennan's indignant huff made him grin. She explained why she got out of bed, but he could see she was definitely curious to know what that last added present was.

"Hey, it'll be morning in a few hours." He teased, moving to be by her side. He tugged on her hand to stand.

He walked back to their bedroom with her, asking if their little girl gave a fight before bed. They'd all settled in front of the Christmas tree for bed, but the baby tossed and turned not wanting to sleep.

"A little." Brennan admitted as Booth closed the door.

Once under the covers they got into position, his front spooning her back. She was easily falling asleep with his warmth and embrace and just as she was almost gone she felt Booth kiss her bare shoulder.

"Thank you." His breath ghosted along her neck.

"For what?" Brennan didn't know where that came from.

"I don't know what you told Rebecca," He felt her tense. "But thanks for getting her to change her mind." His arm tightened around her waist.

She was silent for a few moments before she turned to face him.

"I...how did you know?" It was dark, but she was close enough to see his face. He confessed he overheard Angela's suggestion at the Hoover days before he got the good news. Brennan nodded; it had been her friend's advice that led her to a chat with Rebecca. All Brennan did was say how good a father Booth was and show her a home video of one blond boy spending time with his father and baby sister. Brennan admitted she was afraid she'd mess things up and cause Parker's mother to retaliate against him.

"You're amazing." His lips skimmed hers. She was willing to do anything for him to be happy and that made his heart swell with love.

They kissed and caressed leisurely in silent affection. Her arm slipped around his middle, scooting closer.

When long fingers traveled under the hem of his shirt, Booth easily sat up to get rid of it. Brennan did the same and as they fell back on the pillows their hands roamed the other's upper body.

Her palms rubbed on his lower abdomen before her fingers hooked on the waistband of his pajama pants. He groaned in satisfaction as she freed him out of his confinement.

Once they were both naked they settled on their sides once again as he slipped inside her.

Soft moans and sighs mingled between them as he pumped into her with long, slow strokes.

The moment her leg moved higher and over his hip, allowing for a deeper connection, Brennan's orgasm took her by surprise.

"Love you." Brennan spoke in his ear, nipping the shell as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Booth mumbled a response against her throat when he shot his release on his final thrust.

Booth woke up to a fussy cry coming from the baby monitor. He blinked at the sunlight slipping through the drapes, noting how Brennan's naked body wrapped around his. Not wanting his early rising baby to wake up the whole building he slipped out of bed.

The baby was instantly appeased when he looked down on her in the crib. After a diaper change, the two ventured into the kitchen. He got the coffee started and fixed something for his daughter.

They settled on the inflatable mattress to watch some TV while they waited for the others to get up.

"No, no, no." Booth grabbed a tiny hand just before it landed across Parker's face. "Your brother is sleeping." Booth commented, sitting up and giving the girl a small tickle.

The movements around him awoke the boy and after a few initial blinks he bolted upright. "It's Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Parks." Father and son shared their hug with a squirming blue eyed child.

The laughter and drone of the television must have penetrated through Brennan's sleep, because she joined them a few minutes later. Hugs and greeting were shared with her before Brennan sat next to Booth on the rug covered floor.

"Alright, Buddy." Booth gave his son the task of handing out presents. The boy chose a bright red wrapped object. It was for his little sister and both adults smiled at the adoringly patient way in which he told the baby what to do. The little girl was cradled between her father's outstretched legs and when presented with the shinning offering she instantly reached forward to slap her hands on it. With some help a fluffy animal shaped pillow was revealed.

Brennan's eyes roamed over every detail of the photograph she uncovered. Booth smiled at her reaction and draped an arm across her shoulders. She leaned against him as her fingers traced each hand on the photograph, from smallest to largest.

"Thank you." Brennan's voice quavered slightly.

_**B&B**_

Booth sighed as the memory of that Christmas flashed in his mind. He remembered every detail as if it'd only been yesterday and not sixteen years ago.

"Hey, miracles happen." Booth said in response to his youngest grandchild.

"But Daddy and Grandma are not here yet." The four year old complained.

"They'll be here soon." His mother soothed as she reentered the family room.

"Christmas is about making the impossible happen." Booth patted his left thigh. The boy reluctantly ambled over to where his grandfather was seated. "I'm gonna tell you about the time Grandma Bones saved Christmas." The boy's eyes lit up, tilting his head to the side with interest.

Christine and her five year old niece reached the family room just as her father began his tale. The teenager rolled her eyes theatrically. She'd heard the story before, but her father was really good at telling stories.

"It's cold." Parker mumbled as he and Brennan reached the front porch of the house. Christmas was strictly spent with the family, but a call from a hysterical Angela led to a trip across town. A precious Hodgins family member was injured early in the morning. When their dog was in need of dire medical assistance the Hodgins called the best vet they could think of, Parker. Brennan was called in to soothe an inconsolable artist so she could calm down and allow Parker to do his thing. After an exhausting afternoon it was good to get home in time for Christmas dinner.

The two entered the house, hanging their coats on the hooks by the door. The sound of Booth's voice told them everyone was in the living room. Brennan followed Parker and they both stood in the hall as Booth continued with his tale.

"And then…" Booth instantly felt her presence in the room and taking a short pause in the story his eyes sought her. Their gazes met and held, both sharing a private smile. Brennan grinned at the way her husband's eyes flashed in her direction as he shared what he and the kids gave her that Christmas.

"Daddy!" The four year old jumped off Booth's lap and ran towards Parker. His father caught him with ease, giving him a good squeeze. Parker had started his family young and he loved reaping the benefits of being able to keep up with two energetic and demanding children.

"Mom." Brennan's daughter noticed her, relieved to know her mother and brother got back safe after a drive in the snowy night.

Cheers and laughs filled the room as Parker and Brennan assured that everything had turned out great. Conversation went back to Booth's tale and Parker elicited hard laughs from everyone when he described the indoor soccer game that ended with a broken window.

"I was _so_ in trouble." Booth admitted, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. Brennan gave his back a soft swat at the memory.

Dinner was noisy and warm. As plates were passed around and conversation flowed, Brennan placed a hand on Booth's left thigh. She gave him a leisurely rub and pat. Booth leaned close to her as if he was reaching for one of the bowls.

"Merry Christmas, Bones." He whispered in her ear, his left hand landing on the small of her back with a sensual caress.

"Merry Christmas, Booth." Brennan kissed him on the cheek, leaving her hand to rest on his thigh under the table.


End file.
